The present disclosure relates to an inverter.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3173512 discloses an inverter that converts DC power into AC power and outputs the AC power. In the above Registration, the inverter includes a power substrate on which power elements are mounted, a capacitor substrate on which capacitors are mounted, a control substrate, and a heat release member that is fixed to the power substrate. The inverter includes spacers that are provided between the power substrate and the capacitor substrate. The spacers connect the power substrate and the capacitor substrate. The spacers also serve as a heat transfer path through which heat flows from the capacitor substrate to the power substrate. Thus, heat of the capacitor substrate flows through the power substrate to the heat release member.
When the insufficient cooling of capacitors occurs, the performance of the capacitors may deteriorate. The present disclosure is directed to providing an inverter for suppressing the insufficient cooling of capacitors.